


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by fairywine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, schmoop to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywine/pseuds/fairywine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lap pillows are the best pillows, especially for soothing cranky beloveds. [AusHun, Christmas fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> HetaChallenge 2013 Advent fill, pillows and Austria/Hungary.

For a man with such unwavering dignity and poise, Austria had absolutely no subtlety in some ways. Well, provided one knew what to look for, and if that's any Nation, it's Hungary. It's in the way he holds his spine stiffer than usual, the proud lift of his chin, those tell-tale signs that something has him upset.

No, Hungary has no problem seeing that Austria is out of sorts. Exactly why this is the case is another story.  
  
Casting her mind over the events of the evening doesn't serve to bring any clarity. It had been the usual Christmas gathering at Germany's house, a motley assortment of former Holy Roman Empire states. For once nothing strange had happened, and even France's yearly bloodbath had been averted thanks to a timely combination of England, his scones, and a forced feeding by the former of the latter. There had just been the warmth of comfortable companionship, the cheer of the holiday season, and good food and drink a plenty.  
  
Well…Italy  _had_  downed a bit more wine than he really should have. But so had Romano, and his attempts to drunkenly grope Spain without looking like he meant to do so definitely gave the evening an interesting turn until the liquor got the better of him. In contrast to his rowdy brother, all Italy had done in his tipsiness was curl up against her where she sat on the couch. It had been rather sweet, actually. Italy resting his head in her lap without affectation reminded her of the days when he had been small and it had just been their little family of four in the grand house of the Holy Roman Empire.  
  
No, the thought of Austria being bothered by something as innocent as that is just too impossible for words. Surely it must have been something more serious to get under his skin in such a way. But her attempts to narrow it down to a different cause refuse to bear fruit. By the time they've returned from the party to Austria's stately home in Vienna, Hungary is just about at her wit's end.  
  
While Austria bustles off to the kitchen to make coffee befitting his exacting standards (another sign, since the Nation only ever takes the beverage at such a late hour to help restore his emotional balance), Hungary takes the chance to think over her approach while getting the fire going. The flames are roaring with light and heat perfectly countering the cold winter's night when Austria finally emerges with coffee tray in hand.  
  
As Austria prepares the coffee to her usual liking, chivalrous even in the midst of his ire, Hungary decides to start subtle. If she's misinterpreting this all it will give her an easier out, and if she isn't, Austria will have less of a chance to throw his guard up.  
  
"It feels a little strange to have a Christmas where nothing really outlandish happened," Hungary begins, mildly encouraged by Austria joining her on the rug in front of the fireplace. At least she knows now whatever is bothering him can't be that serious. He's worked up, not genuinely angry. "It's what I've come to expect now."  
  
"That depends upon how you take the word 'outlandish'," Austria answers a little stiffly, taking a sip of his coffee. The light of the fire reflects off his glasses, obscuring the look in his eyes. "While the evening was more agreeable without any strange happenings, it would have benefited from a greater sense of propriety."  
  
"Propriety? From such an informal gathering?" Hungary feels amusement wash over her-even for the likes of Austria this is going a bit far. "I don't understand. Was it Romano, earlier? I know he got a little…emotional…" How very much she had appreciated the Spain-directed way Romano had chosen to vent those feelings, but that was neither here nor there. "…But he passed out before he could do anything that objectionable."  
  
"That was not the Italian personification I had issue with-" Austria stops abruptly, turning his face away. No matter, Hungary can still see the tips of his ears reddening.  
  
" _Italy_?" Hungary can't help the incredulation in her voice. "How was he the one to bother you?"  
  
"He's not a child anymore, and should know there are things inappropriate for mixed company."  
  
Austria is still looking away, but it only takes a second for the wheels to turn in Hungary's mind. It's a small stroke of luck for her, since it means he can't see the laugh she's barely holding in. Jealous, of Italy of all people? And for such a little thing, so totally platonic it never crossed her mind as something to be envious over.  
  
Much as Hungary wishes she could soak in her amusement for a little longer, it'll have to wait. There's soothing to be done-it won't do for one's beloved to be unhappy during Christmas, even for such a silly reason.  
  
"Ah, I see. I'll be sure to talk with him later about it, then." Hungary waits a moment to see how this is received, using the time to push the coffee tray out of the way. "But may I ask when such a thing would be acceptable, for clarification?"  
  
"Privately, of course. Amongst…intimates." Austria coughs in his best ' _I hope this closes the matter now, Hungary_ ' manner. Naturally, she ignores it. Not that it matters, because Austria knows her as well as she knows him. That this would all be too much for her playful side to resist would be very clear to him.  
  
"Such as now?" Hungary pats her lap, and knows by his sudden inhale that he hears it. Austria's slow in his embarrassment, but he does turn to face her as she predicts. The way he's blushing now still makes her heart beat as quickly as when she first fell for him, and has lost none of its power to bring a glow to her smile that's exclusively Austria's.  
  
"Perhaps," Austria says, putting up his last show of token resistance. Ah, aristocratic dignity. But there's something to be said for the anticipation brought by drawing things out-to a certain extent, anyway. As Hungary's already reached her limit on that, she moves in for her final strike.  
  
"Only one way to know for sure," Hungary says, tone all sweetness even as she gestures to her lap in a way that books no argument. The corner of Austria's mouth twitches slightly before he accepts his defeat and removes his glasses. She manages to resist looking too triumphant, but really…one would think Austria'd have learned by now he'll never beat her in a fight.  
  
Austria settles his head in her waiting lap, and despite himself Hungary can see the tension flow out of him. Shutting his eyes seems to complete the transformation, leaving only calm where there was ire before. Hungary lets her smile blossom fully at that, and as she runs her fingers through his dark hair thinks this to be her favorite Christmas gift this year.


End file.
